The Slytherin Padawan
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Jedi Learner Elsa Phoenix is a witch, she thens attends Hogwarts with a clone escort of Wolffe, Sinker, Boost and Comet. OOC Draco, Blaise, Theo, Goyal and Crabble. OOC Golden trio. Mentioned Slytherins are not concerned about blood when their parents are not around


**I do not own star wars or harry potter**

 **This story, like most of my other stories have had very few veiws on wattpad so i've decided to upload all of them on fanfiction. so if updating takes a while it's because I'm trying to get all stories uloaded**

 **3 Elsa**

It was early one morning on Kamino when Elsa phoenix found an Owl with two letters tied too it's leg. She found it surrounded by Cadets who were in awe at the strange creature. She, commander Wolffe and her master were currently on the planet too pick up some new clones. Their last ones had all been killed by the meloviance, all of them we're killed except Wolffe, Boost and sinker. "What are you boys up too" Elsa asks the Cadets.

"We found a strange bird" One Cadet says

"I see that, You lot run along and I'll take care of it" Elsa says picking up the owl and putting it on her arm

"Awww" They whine as they disperse, Elsa heads down too the mess where she Finds Wolffe, boost, sinker and her master.

"Hey Master, Look what I found" Elsa says letting the owl hop down on the table "What is it?"

"Looks to be some sort of bird, doubt it's native to Kamino though" Boost says

"That would be an owl" Plo Koon says " They are native to Earth"

"What's this on it's leg?" Sinker says removing the letters "Oh letters, hey they are addressed to you sirs" Sinker hands Elsa and Plo a letter each

"Huh" Elsa says opening the Letter

 _Padawan E. Phoenix_  
 _Apprentice Quarters_  
 _Jedi Temple &/ or The WolfDen_  
 _Coruscant and/ or the entire universe_  
 _Currently on Kamino_  
 _Cloning factories_

 _Hogwarts School of_ WitchCraft _and Wizardry_  
 _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_  
 _(Order of Merlin, first class Sorc._ Chf _Warlock_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International_ confed _of Wizards)_

 _Dear Padawan Phoenix,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you are a witch and therefore have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed with this letter you will find a list of all necessary supplies_

 _Seeing that you are a_ Muggle born _and a Jedi our potions master Severus Snape will be there Within the hour to assist you and answer any questions. The second letter has further information for your Guardian. Try not to be in battle when Professor Snape Arrives._

 _Sincerely_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Deputy Headmistress'_

"This…"Elsa says "I'm a witch. That's Wizard"

"It would appear so, my young Padawan" Plo says

"I won't be able to go too the school will I?" Elsa asks

"I see no reason Master Yoda would keep you from learning something new." Plo says "But we must talk with the council, We'll have Proffesor Snape in with the Call as well" As Plo says that a shiny walks up leading a man dressed in black

"Excuse the interruption Sirs, but this is urgent. This is Severus Snape, he said he was sent here to talk with you" The Shiny says

"Of course, have a seat Professor" Plo says Snape moves to sit across from Elsa and Plo

"You take a seat too, Comet" Wolffe says

"I assume you have read your letter?" Snape draws

"Sort of, I read the letter not the list" Elsa says

"Will she be coming too the school" Snape asks Plo

"It is not up to me, we will have to ask the council about that" Plo says

"Master Ti should be finishing up in her meeting now, do you think they would mind if we went ahead and asked while they are all there" Elsa asks her master

"That would be best, let us go to the ship too make the call, Wolffe, Sinker, Boost, Comet come with us" Plo says they all get up and make their way to the holoprojector in the ship. Plo dials the council's number and Holograms of all the council members appear. Snape stands with Plo and Elsa as the clones stand back out of view.

"Need something, Do you Master Koon" Yoda says

"Yes master" Master Koon says "Today we found out that my Padawan is a witch, Professor Snape from A magical school on earth has come to us with a offer for her too go too this school to train her magic. I ask permission for her to do this"

"See no problem with it I do, but few conditions I have" Yoda says

"Yes master?" Elsa asks

"Practice you're training you shall, keep in contact you shall, take a four clone escort you will" Yoda says

"Thank you master" Elsa says and Plo Ends the Call

"So There you Have it, She'll be coming." Plo Says

"I will make arrangements with the Headmaster for her escort to attend our school" Snape says "He and I will return later today too take her and the clones too diagon alley" With a loud Crack Snape was disappeared

"This is going to be so fun" Elsa says

"We will have to arrange a place for you too stay during the summer months, and on school days Wolffe will hold onto your lightsabers" Plo koon says

"What?" Both Elsa and Wolffe say

"You will not need too carry your lightsabers in class, but it is also not good too leave them laying around that is why wolffe will carry them for you, none of you will carry you're blasters either, you may carry an deactivator but not you're blasters" Plo says

"Sir yes sir" Wolffe, Sinker, Boost and comet say

"Now go pack your things, you may take you're blasters but not carry them in the school" Plo says Elsa and the clones go pack their belongings and then they join Plo on the bridge of their ship where he is talking with Snape and a Elderly man

"I asume these are the Student and chosen escort?" The old man says

" I'm Jedi Padawan Elsa Phoenix " Elsa says "And These are Commander Wolffe, Sergeant Sinker, Lieutenant Boost and Comet"

"The clones will be allowed to attend the classes with her, and participate in what they can to hide that they're actually an escort, we wouldn't want the other students too feel uncomfortable. Well have them put in the save house as she Will be in" Dumbledore says

"We'll need too find an excuse for their age seeing as they will be in first year with her" Snape says

"Well we could keep with the fact we're clones" Wolffe says "Thanks too the cloners we have rapid aging, Elsa and I are actually the same age, along with sinker and boost, Comet is nine"

"And we could say that their 'magic' isn't strong enough for them too use it but they wanted too still learn about it" Elsa says

"Well, we could get a special wand that will allow them to use a little bit of magic" Dumbledore says

"Yes, that would be best, so they can blend in the best as they can" Plo says

"Does that mean I can carry my lightsabers now?" Elsa says

"I guess so, my young Padawan, now I believe we need to discuss living arrangements" Plo says

"They will stay with me during the summer months" Snape says "And until the term starts"

"Yes, then you best be on you're way too go Shopping" Plo says "Behave you five"

"We will master" Elsa says as plo walks out of the bridge

"Everyone link hands" Snape instructs taking Elsa and Wolffe's hand, Boost sinker and comet do as told and then with a loud crack and a feeling like they are being pulled out into space they find themselves in the middle of a busy street, dumbledore arrives seconds later. Comet, boost and Sinker have to find the nearest trash can to throw up and elsa loses her footing and falls upon their landing. Wolffe didn't seem affected by it at all.

"Well, I'll say, I've never before seen a first time apparter, nevertheless, a muggle who can land a Apparition perfectly without getting sick or falling " Dumbledore says


End file.
